Familial Annoyance
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Daichi never knew the day would come when he'd resort to sneaking to a friend's house to get away from family. Or rather, a very annoying younger cousin. Eijun would not take the hint.


A/N: This is the result of a totally random conversation between me and _**Spring Zephyr**_, since apparently Daichi's last name is impossible to remember unless Eijun is tagged with him. It's gotta suck when the captain of a team is more of a background character than his teammates.

... Plus, I really needed something to do while I'm transferring these huge folders. ONLY TWO LEFT AND THEY BOTH HOLD OVER 8K WORTH OF FILES(or in Hetalia's case, 12K).

**.**

"Eijun, please calm down."

Eijun stopped his pacing, turning to look at his mother. His school was on Christmas break, and they were set to leave for Miyagi to spend the holidays with some relatives. Who, apparently, had a son around Eijun's age.

To say he was excited was an understatement.

"Just remember to behave yourself, and don't bother your cousin too much. Daichi-kun has a lot of work to do for school and his team."

At the mention of 'team', Eijun grinned widely.

"What sport does he play?!" He asked quickly. "Does he play baseball? What position?"

His mother opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a car hor from outside.

"Oh, that must be them." She said, calling out to her husband and father to hurry. "And Eijun, you should know, Daichi-kun-"

Eijun was already out the door, rushing to the car.

"-doesn't... play baseball..."

**.**

Sawamura Daichi was, to Eijun's shock, quite-

"Tall!" He blurted out once they stepped out of the car. "You're taller than me!"

Daichi simply smiled, completely unaffected by his younger cousin's bluntness. Kageyama and Hinata were worse.

"So Daichi-niisan-" At the name, Daichi raised an eyebrow. "-what school do you go to?"

Eijun was watching him with such sparkling eyes, it almost hurt to look into them.

"Karasuno High School." He said. There was a momentary silence as Eijun continued to stare, even as they walked into the living room. He was about to ask if there was a problem, before Eijun said, with a completely straight face;

"Never heard of it."

Well, not that he expected someone from the city to.

"By the way, Daichi-niisan, do you play sports? You play a sport, right? You DEFINITELY play a sport, I can see it in your eyes! What is it? Does it use a ball? It's baseball, right? It's gotta be baseball!"

He was surprised that so many words came out of the kids mouth all at once, it was nearly impossible to keep up. He registered sport, then sport, then eyes, and something about baseball? He was talking to fast.

"I play volleyball." He said. He was once again met with Eijun's silent stare, eyes sparkling a little less.

"What's volleyball?"

If there was an award for keeping calm in ridiculous situations, Daichi felt he would have won it.

**.**

"... Hey, Asahi? Mind if I come over today? I don't really want to... Oh, you've got family over? No, it's fine, I understand... Really, don't worry about it. I'll see if Suga's free."

...

"Suga? Yeah, it's Daichi. Mind if I come over today? I kinda want to get away from my little cousin... No, it's not mean! Seriously, just... yeah, I'll be over in ten minutes. Thanks."

Five days. It had only been five days and Eijun was already driving him up the wall. How he managed to put up with it for so long, he didn't know. He was more surprised that he was able to keep his sanity in tact.

Day after day, Eijun asked if he wanted to play baseball. While he knew _how_ to play, he'd honestly had no experience in the game. He'd been playing volleyball since elementary school - he never had time to learn a different sport.

Daichi sighed as he quickly grabbed his backpack and threw on his jacket, making his way to the front door as quietly and quickly as possible. After putting on his shoes, he heard the familiar sound of footsteps - loud footsteps - heading in the direction of his room. He hurriedly stood up, throwing the door open, already running out the moment he neard a muffled "Daichi-niisan?".

He'd never run so fast in his life.

**.**

"But he can't be _that_ bad?"

"Suga, you have't heard him talk. It's like listening to a foreign language!"

"... Uh-huh."

"I'm serious!"

Daichi slumped back against his friend's bed, taking in a deep breath. Koushi was laughing now, twirling a pencil around in his hands. He leaned back in the desk chair, smiling at his captain.

"He's _family_, Daichi. They're supposed to be annoying."

There was a thump on the other side of the wall, behind he small bookshelf on the other side of the room. A muffled _"I heard that!" _came from behind it, Koushi laughing even harder.

"See? Even he agrees!" Daichi couldn't help but smile at that, but sighed again. Koushi turned back to his desk, where their winter homework sat untouched(his own was sitting in his backpack, long forgotten). "Aren't you done with that yet? I want to play a few sets before someone finds out where I went."

"Just about..." He heard the light-haired boy say, before he scribbled something down and tossed the pencil aside. "Can't think, now I want to play." He turned and glared half-heartedly. "This is your fault."

"Whatever, let's just grab a ball and head out back. You've still got the rope set up, right?"

**.**

"Auntie, where's Daichi-niisan?" Eijun asked at he walked into the kitchen.

It was nearing lunchtime now, and he hadn't seen his cousin all day. He remembered hearing the door slam earlier in the day, but that couldn't have been Daichi, right?

"Oh, Daichi? He said he was going to a friend's house to finish some homework." Daichi's mother said, not taking her eyes away from the pot on the stove. "Can you go get him? It's almost time for lunch and he didn't mention staying for this long."

"But I don't know where it is!"

"I'll write it down." She said, turning away to rip a piece of paper off the notepad on the fridge. She quickly scribbled down a house number and street, mumbling, "He's probably at Koushi-kun's place."

With the adress of the friend she was sure he was at, Eijun made his way out the door.

**.**

At their fourth set, around lunchtime, was when Daichi began wondering if he'd done something to upset his mother.

Eijun stared at him, those sparkling eyes narrowed in what he guessed was supposed to be a glare.

"Daichi-niisan, you ditched me!" He said, and Daichi turned to find Koushi laughing beside him, hand slapped over his mouth yet not hiding his grin.

"Suga! Don't laugh!"

"B-But- He called you '_Daichi-niisan'_! Even for you, that's really funny." He was wiping away tears now, and Daichi felt that same annoyance he'd had back when the first years joined.

"Who are you?" The question was not aimed at him, thankfully, but at Koushi. Said boy regained his composure, enough to hold out a hand.

"Sugawara Koushi, I'm your cousin's teammate." He said with a smile. Eijun returned it with one of his own, shaking the older boy's hand roughly. Daichi felt a bit of satisfaction when he noticed Koushi's smile waver slightly.

"Sawamura Eijun! I'm visiting Daichi-niisan with family for the break!" Eijun said happily, glad to be meeting one of his cousin's friends. They had to be friends if he'd run to this guy's house, that was what his aunt had said when she gave him the address. "By the way, do you play baseball?"

"I play volleyball." Koushi said as clearly as he could. Eijun paused.

"What's volleyball?"

There was a silence, this time with Koushi and Eijun staring at each other, before Koushi turned to look at Daichi.

"Daichi?"

"Yeah?"

"I take it all back. This kid is going to be a pain."

And he had another week and half of it to put up with. Maybe next time he would run to the first years.

**.**

A/N: WHY ARE THESE FANDOMS SO SMALL HEEEERREEEE*rolls around angrily before slamming into a wall*. Right, note time!

This feels... really rough, once I go back and edit it. Spell check isn't doing such a great job either. About halfway through I realized I didn't know how I should refer to Suga, since in all the PMs and conversations he comes up in, I just call him 'Suga'. Never Koushi or Sugawara or Suga-Mama like I did that one time... Anyways, I decided, "Since everyone else is going by first name, might as well" and that happened. Actually, this was meant to be more about Daichi and Eijun, but when favorite characters make their way into your fics... It couldn't be helped, it needed a third party. Also, this officially means I've done a fic for Haikyuu!, Ace of Diamond, and Big Windup! finally. Now I can get started on all those one-shots I meant to do on my other account.

As a side note, THE ANIME CAN NOT COME OUT FAST ENOUGH. LET IT BE APRIL ALREADYYYYY- Oh hey it's 3 am.

**EDIT:** Went back and fixed the mistakes I could find once I realized I still had the document. No better way to procrastinate, right?


End file.
